


The Gonk

by brodylover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amputation, Blood, Necromancy, Powerlessness, Zombie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters are trapped in a jewelry shop and there's nothing but zombies outside. Real zombies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gonk

I could hardly breathe, my heart rate going so fast and so loud. I could barely hear what anyone was saying. There was my brother, just standing there, holding his machete out to me. No, this was Dean. I couldn't do this.   
"Sammy, please." He asked, nudging the blade of the machete towards me. His eyes were red, bloodshot, and he was about to cry.   
I took it. It felt so heavy in my hand. It was hot from his own touch.   
"Dean."  
"Look, either cut it off or give me my gun back."  
I had run out of bullets about half an hour ago and with those things crawling so thick around the Impala, I hadn't been able to switch it for a better weapon. There was no way I could fight them all off to get a blade.   
I looked around, trying to find some support from the other survivors. There were three of them. When we started there had been ten. None of them would look at me, would look at Dean, either. They just kept their eyes to the floor.   
"If I do this, you could die."  
"If you don't I'll kill you and everyone else here! So cut it off or give me my gun!"  
One of the things outside had bitten him. I say thing because, well, it's too ridiculous. We've fought undead before, people brought back to life and then returned to their families, hell, Bobby had to shoot his own wife, but it was nothing like this. No, it was wrong. These were, these were zombies.  
They had come out of the ground, at least, the first ones had, and then they bit people, ate some, and turned the rest. Almost the entire town had been turned by now.   
"What if there's a cure?"   
Dean pointed at the blackness pouring through his veins. It had just been in his wrist, where the undead chick had bit him, but it was almost up to his elbow now, the infection spreading slowly.  
"That would be great, but we don't have time. You have to do this, Sammy!"  
I took the machete. It's Sam. Not Sammy. Still I couldn't do this. It was Dean! There had to be something else I could do.  
"Let's call Cas."   
"Sam! We've tried that! He's busy!"  
"Who's this Cas guy you keep mentioning?" Brook asked. She was small and blond with big brown eyes. She looked weak, but she seemed to hold her own with a cleaver.   
"You'd never believe me." Dean explained, looking her over.  
"We got zombies all over the damn place. Now, you're infected and I'm going to shoot out your brains if you don't get that arm of yours cut off. I think we may just believe what you have to say." Cassidy said.   
Cassidy was a good guy, I liked him. Dean liked him. He was a bit dumb, but he was genuinely good. He did just shoot his little brother in the head though and that seemed to have messed with him a little bit.  
"Fine." Dean grinned, "Cas is an angel."  
Everyone was staring at him. That was fine, I turned my back to him and clasped my hands together, the same way I did every night. "Our Cas, who art in Heaven, slaying the other guys, can you come down here please? I'm about to cut Dean's arm off and I'd really like some divine interference. "  
Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I had called him four times now and never was there even the fluttering sound that accompanied his movements. I had to think that he couldn't hear me, that he was too busy fighting Raphael. He wouldn't just abandon us.  
"So, are they like what they say?" Brook asked, hanging onto Dean's good arm.  
"Uh, yeah. If they say angels are assholes."  
She looked a bit hurt by that. Judging by the cross around her neck she must have wanted to hear something different.  
The banging on the glass grew louder before it shattered. We had pulled down the metal gate though, making it impossible for all of them to get in. Still, they were too close to comfort.   
Dean pulled off his jacket, then both of his shirts after that. Brooke and the other girl, Carly, made quick work looking down his muscles. There were bloodthirsty monsters out there and they were checking out his body? A little bit inappropriate for the moment. Brooke's eyes lingered on the handprint on his shoulder.  
Dean held his arm out, palm up on the jewelry case. It had been Carly's idea to hide out here. She had worked at the jewelry store for a month and she trusted the gate that we'd pulled down.  
"Come on, Sam, before you have to cut off my whole arm."  
I hesitated, but pulled off my belt and wrapped it around his bicep, tightening it as much as I could. I didn't want to waste any of his blood.  
"Please Dean, don't make me do this."   
"If you don't I will. It'll be a lot messier too."  
Just to be safe I took off Dean's belt too, pushing it in between his teeth so he wouldn't bite off his tongue or something. He rolled his eyes.   
I leaned down with the machete, just beneath the elbow. God I did not want to do this. Where was Cas? He could fix this with a snap of his fingers, well, two fingers to the forehead. He'd always come for Dean, why was this so different?  
I slammed down the machete, trying not to think about it. Dean squirmed under my hand that held him down, but the arm was only halfway removed. Biting my lip I raised the machete again, crashing it down through the rest.  
There was a muffled sound as Dean fell to the ground and I was on the ground too, falling right after him. I could feel the blood all over me, sprayed onto my face. I held him and he was shaking and bleeding and swearing at me.   
I looked to Carly, who was crying and looked like she was about to hurl. "Is there a freezer?"   
She nodded, pointing towards the back.   
I ran over there, my legs wobbling under me. I felt like I was the one who had lost all of my blood. It was a small kitchenette, with a fridge, freezer, stove, microwave, ironing board, and iron. There were some dishes lying around too. I put Dean's arm in the freezer. If Cas showed up, he'd be able to fix it. He'd remove the damage and reattach it. I'd make him.  
I grabbed the iron and plugged it in. I couldn't have Dean bleeding everywhere. He was already pale from blood loss and pain. If he lost any more blood he'd probably pass out and we couldn't afford that.   
I came back to him while it was heating up, grabbing onto him and holding him against me. He was shaking and drenched in sweat. He kept trying to speak, but he couldn't the words were slurred, useless. I didn't let go of him, I just kept holding on.   
An hour later he was doing a bit better, the stump of his arm turned black by my cauterizing it. He was still unhealthily pale and couldn't stop shaking, but he was a lot better.   
The bastards outside hadn't left either, still trying to get in.   
The girls were still appalled by the fact that I had cut my brother's arm off, but Cassidy had commended me for it. I was antsy though. I wanted to get out there. Dean and I were hunters, we were supposed to be out there, saving people, hunting things, not stuck inside, watching as those creatures try to eat their way in. There must have been something we could do, some way we could stop them, or at least kill as many of the bastards as we could. 

There was a scream and a crash and everyone was immediately in a panic. The creatures outside didn't scream, so we knew it wasn't them, but it came from nearby, inside. Dean saw it first and ran as well as he could to the cause.   
It was Cas! Cas actually came! He kept trying to stand up but his hands were so covered with blood that they were slipping on the glass counter and his feet wouldn't stop sliding in the mess of it on the floor. Dean grabbed onto him with his remaining hand, half walking, half dragging him out to the rest of us.  
"What is this?" Cassidy grumbled.  
"Cas!" I fell to Cas's side. He was bleeding a lot and from each wound came a steady stream of light, too bright to even look at.   
"This is Cas?" Brooke asked, "The angel?"  
"My. Apologies." Cas was gasping, it being hard for him to breathe, "I came. As soon as I. Could."  
The bleeding and beaten angel was barely holding onto consciousness, applying pressure to one of the glowing wounds in his gut, resting in Dean's lap.  
"Hey. You came. Don't worry about it."  
Cas groaned. "Your arm."  
"Don't worry about it. You can fix it later. Right now I'm more worried about you."  
"You're losing the war." I whispered, not thinking about it.   
Cas looked up at me for the first time, "I was hoping. You wouldn't catch on. Quite yet."  
"What happened?" Dean was trying to apply pressure on one of Cas's wounds, causing him to wince.   
"Raphael's forces. Too strong. Surrounded me. Separated me from. My troops."  
He reached out, grabbed my arm. I could feel through my shirt how weak he was.   
"You're looking. For. A necromancer. Very strong witch."  
A necromancer? Well, that would explain it! Sam knew that there was no way that zombies could be real. Necromancy though, that works.   
"If we kill this bitch. Would all the infected be safe? Cas?" Dean shook the angel, who's eyes had closed with exhaustion.   
"No. All would die."  
Dean smiled up at me, but I could tell it was forced. "Hear that? I guess it's a good idea you cut me to pieces."  
Cas closed his eyes and groaned, his bloody hand clutching Dean's shirt. The brightness of the wound that hand had been covering brightened, almost blinding. He stayed like that for a while before his muscles relaxed, all of him slack in Dean's lap. The light was flickering, losing strength.   
"She's. Hotel. Other side of town. Holiday Inn. Fourth floor."  
His eyes were lolling in his head and his mouth was open, sucking down air. I thought he must have been dying. I grabbed his hand and held to my chest.   
"Cas. I know you touched Bobby's soul. When we were stuck in the past. That's how you got us home. Touch my soul. Please."  
"Can't."  
"Yes, you can. Let me give you some energy. Recharge your grace. You could be all better."  
"Can't. It's delicate work. Touching a soul. And not. Hurting. You. Can't concentrate. Enough."  
He raised both of his bloody hands, grabbing onto Dean's face.   
"Cas. Don't." he pleaded. It's weird hearing Dean plead. "You need your strength. I'll be fine."  
"Dean Winchester. Everything I am is because of you. I have given you everything. I have lost. What I. Am. For you. It is my job to protect you. Everything else is gone. This war I am fighting. It is so that you. Will be safe. You and Sam. So that what you. Have done. Won't be a waste. If you deny me helping you. I have nothing. If you die. I will never have anything again. I lost my home for you. Lost. My family. Because I found yours. Your family is so large and so strong. I know I am not a part. But It is something I want. To save."  
Dean's eyes were red. Cas screamed. It was guttural and rough, just as his voice always was. There was another voice in there though, one that broke all of the glass in the jewelry shop, which made all of us cover our ears. When he closed his mouth and slumped, all consciousness gone, Dean's skin had returned to its normal pallor, all of the bloodstains on him gone. His arm hadn't grown back, but the burn was gone, it being just soft, healthy skin once more.   
Cas was still breathing, but only barely. It didn't hurt to look at him, either, he wasn't glowing at all. All of his grace was gone. Once again he was left human.   
There was a crashing at the gates and I turned. Dean didn't look over with me. His eyes were on Cas, always were. Sometimes I wondered if there was more to their relationship than they let on.   
The creatures were starting to break through the gate. They'd had an hour and a half at it and they were finally starting to get through it.   
"Dean."  
"Go."  
"What?"  
Dean wasn't moving, all of his attention on the bleeding angel. "Sam. The necromancer has to be stopped. This whole thing needs to be cleaned up. I. I can't help. I'm missing an arm! Take Cassidy with you, he's the best fighter we've got and he knows his way around town."  
"What? I ain't going back out there!" Cassidy fought.  
"Shut up, Cassidy! You're going out there with Sam and that's it! I would go, but I would only slow you down! If anything, I'll get infected again. That's not something any of us want! Anyway, someone has to stay with Cas. Protect the base."  
Cassidy didn't want to, that was clear. I took the machete. It was true that we didn't have any time. We had to do this. I wanted Dean to come with me. I needed him.   
Cassidy would have to do.   
I tapped his arm as I turned to Carly. "Is there a back door?"  
She nodded before turning, leading the way. We went by the kitchen, past it, to the emergency door. "This will take you to the street." She said. "Oh and sorry about staring at your brother with his shirt off." She surprised me then, pulling me down by my shoulders and kissing me lightly. "Just in case you don't make it back."  
"Why is there something better if I make it back?"  
"We'll see."  
I pushed out into the street, Cassidy close behind me, hatchet in hand. The alleyway was mostly deserted, most of the undead at the front. We quietly moved past the creatures in the alley, trying not to draw their attention to us.   
Soon we were running, Cassidy in front of me, not at all hindered by the hatchet he carried. He was stronger then he looked.   
Luckily, the infected were pretty slow. They were running as best they could, but they could hardly keep up with us. They had seen us as we passed by the front of the jewelry store and some of them had left the wounded inside, following us as we ran. They wanted to eat us or turn us. We'd have to lose them.  
The hotel was large, but it was only four stories up. That's all we needed. I wished that we'd had a closer target, but one floor was better than having to search the whole thing. Thank you Cas.  
We pushed our way inside. There were a few of the undead inside, but they were quickly dealt with and we headed to the stairs. I'd seen enough zombie movies not to trust the elevators.   
The fourth floor was clean. There were no zombies. The blue and patterned carpet was the same as it was in every Holiday Inn. The walls were the same, the layout was the same. We slowed to a walk, catching our breath and listening intently. We couldn't check every room, even if we had the keys.   
Room 418. There was chanting coming from inside and a strong smell of sulfer. Was the necromancer a demon? I didn't have Ruby's knife. We'd be defenseless against a demon here.   
Cassidy brought back his hatchet, smacking it down into the door. Over and over again he brought it down, smashing through the wood of the door.   
I turned. I could hear all of the undead coming. The necromancer knew we were there, there was no way they couldn't have with the door being broken down, so they were calling up their army.   
"Faster."   
"I'm going as fast as I can."  
I pushed him aside, putting my arm through the hole he'd created, unlocking the door.   
We pushed in.  
There was a woman, standing at the window, the blinds drawn. There was a bowl of sulfer and animal bones behind her, surrounded by some lightly burning candles.  
"So. You finally came." She said, not turning.   
"Why are you doing this?" Cassidy commanded.  
She started to laugh, shaking spasmodically. She wasn't even there. Not fully. She wasn't quite human anymore.  
"When Hell is full the dead shall walk the earth."  
She finally turned. She had been pretty once, but the grin on her face twisted it, contorted it into something inhuman. There were streaks of ash and sulfer on her face.  
"I was told. The little man in the suit told me. I needed to get the souls for him. He wants to open a big dark pit. Everything will end."  
"What man?"  
She put a finger to her lips and started to chuckle.  
"I don't know his name. But he had a very nice puppy."  
The creatures were in the hall, heading our way.   
"Cassidy?"  
"Yeah."  
Cassidy ran forward, swinging chaotically with his hatchet. She didn't even try to dodge.   
I went for the spell. It didn't matter if she died, the spell had to be reversed.   
Cassidy was having trouble. The hatchet wasn't cutting through her. She seemed to have a shield, something invisible that his blade kept striking against. And that smile wasn't leaving her face.  
I grabbed the book off of the bed. It was still open to the spell the necromancer had used. I read it as fast as I could. The undead were here. Just outside. I could hear them enter.   
Bones. That was it! The spell had to be continuously going! The bones were what made them work!  
I reached into the bowl, the undead right behind me. Reaching for me. I grabbed one of the bones and pulled it out, throwing it to the side. Both hands in, feeling the touch of those corpses she had reanimated. I pulled all of the bones out, throwing them to the side as fast as I could.   
Everything went still. Cassidy was still hacking away at the necromancer, but all of the undead had stopped moving. They were frozen. I stood up, looking them over, mouth loose as I just breathed.  
Then they collapsed. All of them. All at once.   
The smile left the necromancers face. "You broke it! Now the man's going to be really mad!"   
For the first time, she moved. She pushed Cassidy off of her before grabbing the chair, smashing it through the window. She dived out of it.  
We both hurried to look over the edge, to see if she had landed, but she was gone. She had just disappeared.   
"What the hell was that?"  
"I don't know."  
"I mean what the HELL?"  
"I don't know!"  
We headed back to the jewelry shop, stepping over bodies as we did. They were in piles in front of the entrance. When we finally got back in, Dean was still cradling Cas in his lap. The angel was still unconscious, but the wounds had stopped bleeding, having been sewn up and bandaged as well as they could be with what they had in the jewelry store.  
"You did it." Dean smiled as he looked up at me. His face was blotchy and red as if he'd been crying.  
"Yeah."  
"What happened?"  
"I'll tell you on the road. Let's get Cas home."  
I offered to help, but Dean wouldn't let me. He carried Cas on his shoulder to the impala on his own.   
At least I got Carly's phone number.


End file.
